Novio Psicópata
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: AU SessRin, Mini Serie de 3.Shots! Siempre quise ver a Sesshoumaru celoso… pero psicópata?... Descúbranlo… Capitulo 3 ACTUALIZADO! TERMINADO! PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!
1. En el Mall

"Novio Psicópata"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Disclaimer: **lo que daría porque Sessh-sama fuera mió… ;;U… me lo pueden regalar?... ;;U?

**Summary: **AU SessRin, Mini Serie de 3-Shots! Siempre quise ver a Sesshoumaru celoso… pero psicópata?... Descúbranlo… PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

**Spoiler**: A que nivel de puede llegar Sesshoumaru estando celoso?... solo un psicópata sabe lo que hay que hacer…

**Pareja**: Sesshoumaru x Rin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' "Hablando"

**Author's Note**: HEEEEEEEEEEEY! Espero que estén súper bien, bueno aquí dejándoles una serie de humor de estos personajes… el titulo… mmm… lo que dice el summary y el spoiler… jajaja XD… Bueno, no se si han visto el programa de "Otro Rollo" con Adal Ramones… Bueno ahí pasaron unos sketches de la mentada "Novia Psicópata," bueno, quise hacer algo parecido pero con nuestro personaje favorito… espero que les agrade esta locura… se me cuidan y ahí dejen REVIEW!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

"**Novio Psicópata: En el Mall"

* * *

**

Un par de amigas iban caminando de boutique en boutique buscando ropa linda para enseñársela a sus novios, cuando de pronto una de ellas, que tenía unos despampanantes ojos esmeralda le dijo a su amiga algo sobre su novio.

"Kagome… siento que Sesshoumaru me persigue," dijo Rin asustada mirando a todos lados en busca de su famoso novio.

"Que te persigue?" dijo Kagome sorprendida, a pesar de conocer a Sesshoumaru, porque el era hermano de su novio, no lo conocía tanto para saber si lo que decía su amiga Rin, era cierto.

"Si, siento su mirada… siento que me derrite su mirada cada vez que me ve, y ahora siento lo mismo," decía Rin con un toque de enamoramiento y de miedo, su novio, era conocido como el "príncipe de hielo," por sus miradas frías y corazón con barrera de hielo. A pesar del tiempo, ella pudo derretir ese frió corazón.

Un hombre rubio, con ojos ambarinos, y muy bien vestido, iba siguiendo a un par de chicas morenas. Se detuvo donde las plantas no descubrían su ubicación de aquellas lindas morenas. Tomando de su saco un par de vinoculares, siguió al par de chicas con ellos. Mientras tanto el par de jóvenes iban viendo las boutiques del lugar, la morena de vivaces ojos verdes se detuvo en una boutique donde había ropa que hacia dilatar las pupilas.

"Oye Kagome entramos?" preguntaba Rin nerviosa mirando de un lado a otro para ver si no las seguían, y a todo esto… tenia un mal presentimiento...

"Claro que si amiga," decía Kagome con una sonrisa cuando vio que Rin solo escuchaba mirando hacia los lados "amiga, Sesshoumaru no nos esta siguiendo, cálmate y vamos a comprar tranquilas, esta bien?"

"Kagome," dijo su nombre con un deje de inseguridad, pero al ver la sonrisa reconfortante de su amiga se dejo llevar por la emoción "claro, vamos,".

El par de amigas entraron a la costosa boutique, y un apuesto caballero las atendió con una sonrisa. El par de amigas emocionadas ante tal caballerosidad y amable gesto decidieron que el apuesto caballero las atendiera en la estadía de aquella tienda. Con una sonrisa, el apuesto caballero siguió a aquellas lindas morenas que veían embobadas la ropa que se querían medir.

Un par de ojos ambarinos seguía muy de cerca al par… muy cerca, entrando a la tienda… Entro sigilosamente para no ser descubierto por las jóvenes que ensisimadas tomaban ropa y se metían a los vestidores a probársela.

El par de jóvenes seguían platicando acerca de las relaciones que mantenían con sus novios. Rin decía detalles ensisimada de su novio, los detalles… buenos, malos, y no tan malos que tenia Sesshoumaru. Por otro lado, Kagome y hasta el mismísimo Robert opinaban de ello. Robert era un apuesto joven, cierto… pero era 100 Gay, por eso las lindas morenas se sentían muy a gusto con el, por eso le confiaban la ropa y todo, como si lo hubieran conocido desde antes.

"**_Novio Psicópata, Novio Psicópata,"_**

"Kagome, que te parece esta blusa, le gustara a Sesshoumaru?" decía Rin entusiasmada al ver los ojos brillosos de Kagome.

"Claro amiga, se va a derretir cuando te vea con esa blusa, pero tu que dices Robert?" "se le vería muy bien, si yo pudiera ponerme una blusa de esas, seria feliz, -dijo humorosamente sacando la lengua haciendo que ellas se comenzaran a reír- pero creo que se le vera mejor a usted," termino de decir y con ello se llevo la ropa que las morenas no habían querido. 

Sin haber moros en la costa, camino sigilosamente por el lugar, cuando una morena de ojos verdes de nueva cuenta llamaba al caballero de la tienda, para no ser descubierto se metió a uno de los vestidores no ocupados.

Escuchando la voz de su novia que terminaba de pedir una talla de una blusa, y escuchar los pasos del joven retirarse, salio cuidadosamente del probador en turno. Se dirigió a un lugar donde se encontrara mas cerca de ellas… o bueno ella… su linda novia, precisamente en el probador en medio donde se encontraban ellas, por el lado derecho se encontraba Kagome, en siguiente el, y después su linda niña. Espero varios minutos, y se asomo, viendo que el encargado de las chicas venia de regreso con el par de blusas solicitadas.

Entregándole las blusas a Rin, el encargado espero pacientemente a la decisión de la linda morena de ojos verdes. En el caso, espero… espero… espero, hasta que escucho de nueva cuenta la linda voz de su novia. Con un leve suspiro, escuchó.

"Disculpa Robert, me podrías ayudar con este zipper?" dijo Rin con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

"**_Novio Psicópata, Novio Psicópata,"_**

Al escuchar tal petición de su linda novia, y para salir al rescate, la puerta del vestidor donde el se encontraba, la abrió sin preocuparse de las personas alrededor… ni mucho menos que su linda novia estaba alado suyo.

Al tratar de abrir la puerta, la de enseguida, la de su cuñada Kagome se abrió, impidiéndole el paso a una bestia hecha una furia. Viendo que alguien quería abrir la puerta del vestidor en medio de ellas retiro cuidadosamente la puerta para ver quien podía estar atrapado en ese lugar. Al sentir que no había estorbos para salirse del angosto probador, Sesshoumaru tiro la puerta, viendo a unos sorprendidos, Robert, Kagome y su linda novia Rin.

"SESSHOUMARU! QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!" gritaba Rin a todo pulmón desechando toda su furia pero aun había mas…

"NO PUEDO ESTAR NINGUN MOMENTO A SOLAS CON MIS AMIGAS!"

"Pero mi amor, querías que te viera un hombre! Yo no lo voy a permitir!" decía en tono furioso al igual que ella.

"Rin-," antes de poder decir alguna frase coherente, lo interrumpió ferozmente.

"el me puede ayudar, A TI QUE CARAJOS TE IMPORTA!" dijo respirando profundamente, lo miro a los ojos y pensó…_ "calma Rin, cuenta hasta diez… 1…2…3….10,"_

"Rin… mi cielo, lo hago porque te amo, no quiero que nadie te lastime,"

Después de respirar profundamente e ignorarlo durante mucho rato, logro formular varias palabras coherentes. Miro a Kagome y le dijo"Kagome linda, pues tomar la ropa que esta en ese gancho y pagarla, ten una tarjeta," Kagome hizo un gesto afirmativo y de inmediato un pensamiento vino a ella _"ese tono lo usa cuando esta furiosa y apunto de estallar, mejor digo que si a todo y ya, no quiero que su furia caiga contra mi… si, si, soy una miedosa…,"_

"Kagome no te preocupes, yo te hablo cuando este lista mentalmente, ahora me retirare, -dijo tranquila y respiro profundo- **Y no quiero ser seguida…**," termino con la voz mas torcida que tenia, parecía la mismísima exorcista amarrada en su cama.

De inmediato Rin dirigió su mirada hacia Robert, que la miraba con una sonrisa confusa, Rin seguía evadiendo a Sesshoumaru, "Robert, me gustaría saber mas de ti, eres una lindura, que Kagome te de nuestros números y planeamos algo, te cuidas mucho y espero verte pronto," dijo para despedirse de ambos, Robert y Kagome, y hecha una furia salio de la boutique.

Al verse Solo, abandonado, tomo su ruta de salida, desapareció, de una manera o otra, dejando a Kagome y a Robert con cara de 'what?', y de miedo por la cara de su amiga Rin. Sin saber que hacer, Kagome se dirigió al vestidor de Rin y tomo la ropa que le había mencionado antes, se la dio a Robert, diciendo que era la que compraría de Rin, y tomo la de ella dirigiéndose a la caja donde pagaría la ropa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin saber que hacer o mejor dicho que pensar, vio una heladería y pensó que seria algo muy rico comer uno, y disfrutarlo… sola, y en algún tiempo, tranquila.

Pasaron 30 minutos disfrutando de las delicias de un helado de vainilla **A/N**: sie! Me encanta la vainilla lo aceptooo... TTU…tomo su teléfono celular, y marco el único numero que hasta ahora podía ver y tolerar… el de su amiga Kagome.

"_mushi mushi?"_ Bueno? Se escucha la voz de su amiga por el otro lado.

"Kagome?" se escuchaba la voz de alivio de Rin.

"_Rin? Como estas? En donde estas?" _

"estoy bien… después de un rato de meditar, y estoy en una heladería…"

"_vainilla cierto?"_

"Mas que cierto,"

"_bueno pague por tu ropa y por todo, cuando vendrás a mi apartamento por ella?" _

"cuando tu me digas y dispongas, yo feliz de molestar a mi lindo monstruito, jejeje," decía con una linda sonrisa picara en su cara.

"_claro, jajajaja ya se que dirá Inuyasha… "pulpo tonto!" jajajaja, bueno, si quieres pasa mañana," _

"si, esta bien, llegare… mmmm tu me dices a que hora amiga…"

"_para la hora de comer, que te parece?... para que comas con nosotros," _

"claro… jijij bueno te cuidas, nos vemos mañana…"

"_si, bye diviértete amiga,"_

"eso ni se diga, I'm clubbing tonight," iré al club hoy en la noche decía muy entusiasmada.

"bueno, si ves a Sango y a Miroku los saludas por mi y los invitas a comer mañana,"

"esta bien, au revoir amiga" Adiós

"Ja ne!" Adiós

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde su auto, estaba viendo a su lindo angelito sonreír, y con ello se dirigió a su gran mansión. Ella estaba después de todo feliz, eso era lo que mas quería… cumplir todos los deseos de su linda angelita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…Y ahora, que hará nuestro lindo Novio Psicópata?...

…No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo…  
…Novio Psicópata en la Facultad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Author's Note**: este capitulo salio al horno… con 8 paginas!... jajaja y se suponía que iba a hacer de 6… jajaja… bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo… jijij bueno les agradezco mil a las personas que me ayudaron con algunas ideas para esta mini-serie. En el sig capitulo, los agradecimientos completos para ellos… Bueno… como les dije antes, no se les olvide dejar su review… ahí esta el 'submit review' al final de esta pantalla, a su lado izquierdo… y ahí viene el 'Go'. Se cuidan y se les quiere puff, demasiado:D…

"**Go**"

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

_HawkAngel_


	2. En la Facultad

"Novio Psicópata"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Disclaimer: "**lo dejaría todo porque me lo dieran… mi tiempo, mi pasado, mi religión… Sessh-sama!... ;;U"

**Summary: **AU SessRin, Mini Serie de 3-Shots! Siempre quise ver a Sesshoumaru celoso… pero psicópata?... Descúbranlo… PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

**Spoiler**: A que nivel de puede llegar Sesshoumaru estando celoso?... solo un psicópata sabe lo que hay que hacer…

**Pareja**: Sesshoumaru x Rin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

**Author's Note**: Muchas gracias a Nicolás (y yo de estupida que me enoje con el, algunos días antes… jejeje… -.-U) y a Sory (thanks por apaciguar el trauma que traía… X)…) Por darme algunas ideas mas, para las locuras de este novio Psicópata… Bueno… mucho choro y nada de acción, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo numero dos de esta serie loca… ahora que hará nuestro lindo novio psicópata?... y no se olviden al ultimo de mandar su lindo…REVIEW!

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 2**

"**Novio Psicópata: En la Facultad"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1AM**

Una linda morena regresaba a su casa y dando un pesado suspiro abrió la puerta para entrar a su cómodo hogar. La noche anterior, y parte de este día lidiando con algunas de las conjeturas de su celoso novio. Un poco perezosa, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde saciaría su sed, tomando un poco de agua fría, levantándole los parpados para poder acomodarse a dormir.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras, y a paso lento fue a su habitación. Su recamara, adornada por bellos paisajes pintados a mano, hechos por ella. Los muebles, de la más fina calidad; las sabanas de la espaciosa cama de colores pasteles para darle un toque suave a esa habitación, que mas que una, parecía un pequeño paisaje que te podía transportar a mas de una realidad. Sentándose cansada a la cama comenzó a quitarse lo que en esa noche había portado. Y ahí recordó lo que paso hace algunas horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**9.30PM Noche Anterior**

A pocas horas de llegar al famoso Club, donde seguramente encontraría a sus amigos Sango y Miroku sentados en la misma mesa donde siempre lo hacían. En un movimiento furtivo alguien puso su mano en su cintura, solo logro sonreír. Su querido amigo, Yorie, chico francés, alto, fornido, cabello castaño y con unos ojos al igual que ella, extremadamente verdes, pero aunque algo opacos, como si les faltara algo para brillar mejor, la veían ensisimado.

"Yorie, como estas?" decía Rin con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"muy bien hermosa Rin, y tu, como te encuentras?"

"Por lo pronto bien, podemos ir un momento con Sango y Miroku?"

"claro"

Al igual que ella, Yorie conocía a Sango y a Miroku por Inuyasha y Kagome. Se digieran sin prisa donde se encontraba la pareja tomando unas bebidas.

"Sango, Miroku!"

"RIN!" los dos dijeron al unísono, pues Rin, la mayoría del tiempo venia con Kagome e Inuyasha pero nunca sola, y con menos YORIE!... Si, sabían perfectamente bien, que si el novio de Rin, la veia a ella y a Yorie juntos… seria una tremenda bomba que ellos se darían el lujo de ver… Volviendo con sus normales pensamientos, dirigieron miradas a los dos pares de esmeraldas viéndolos.

"Rin como estas?" pregunto Miroku, para aligerar esa corriente de pensamientos que solía correr por su mente.

"tienes alguna noticia o algo, amiga?" pregunto Sango, tomando entre sus manos, la mano de su amado Miroku.

"Kagome los invita mañana a comer, a las 2 de la tarde,"

"muy bien, iremos,"

"claro que si, mi hermosa Sango," decía Miroku con una picara cara para deslizar su mano hacia abajo, donde tocaría cierta parte femenina de su linda niña.

"'claro' que si mi cielo," decía para montarle tremenda cachetada por aquel atrevimiento.

Riéndose el par de con ojos esmeraldas, ambos dijeron "ahorita nos vemos," al par de enamorados, para dirigirse al bar a tomar unas bebidas…

Una hora y media mas tarde, un guapo rubio entraba a las instalaciones del ruidoso club donde se encontraría a su novia seguramente platicando con sus amigos, Sango y Miroku. Al llegar a la mesa donde ellos estaban, no encontró a su linda novia por ningún lado. Diciendo un "buenas noches," secamente a sus amigos Sango y Miroku, de inmediato pregunto por su novia Rin.

Sin saber exactamente que decir, el par decidió por lo mejor, decirle la mitad de la verdad… solo decirle que se fue al bar, sin decirle absolutamente de la compañía que tenia ahora la chica.

Dándoles las gracias, se dirigió a paso lento al bar, 'sabiendo' que su novia estaría disfrutando de algunas bebidas. A la vuelta de la esquina, recibió una gran sorpresa, alado del bar, su linda niña se encontraba platicando amenamente con un joven apuesto de mirada esmeralda al igual que ella.

En segundos de verlos, la pareja se dirigió a la pista de baile, donde comenzaron a bailar, sin percatarse de una presencia no muy a lo lejos de ellos. Sentado en el lugar que un poco antes ocupaba su novia, le pidió al Bartender una bebida con ginebra, una de sus favoritas. (N/A: me encantan las bebidas con ginebra… xDU…) En un par de minutos tuvo esa deliciosa bebida en sus manos.

Dirigió su ambarina a la pista donde la gente bailaba las pistas de música despreocupadamente. Ahí, su mirada se puso en la angelita que por suerte era su novia, ella sin preocuparse de los espectadores… ni aun presintiendo que el estaba ahí, bailaba pegada a su 'amigo' Yorie. Sin dudarlo, Yorie bailaba lo mas pegado que se podía o mas bien lo que Rin quería.

Sin aguantar esa basta de celos, se dirigió a ellos con mirada de hierro y desafiante a quitar de su lugar al impostor. Cerca de ellos, Rin sintió una mirada pesada, al voltear, se encontró mirando fijamente a su novio y en sus ojos había un fuego que no se lograba apagar aun cerrándolos.

Rin volteo con Yorie advirtiéndole del peligro con sus perlas esmeraldas. Yorie sin entender, volteo donde ella había dirigido su mirada algunos momentos antes, y ahí lo encontró… el novio de Rin en escena.

De ahí la noche se paso en un suspiro, puesto que Sesshoumaru con sus celos a flor de piel, apartaron de una manera un poco brusca a Yorie y saco de ahí a Rin, dirigiéndola nuevamente al bar. Diciéndole varias cosas para con vencerla de sus actos, dejaron a Rin con el mar de confusión, pero solo con los besos y ciertas caricias de su novio pudo acabar. Pasaron las horas y se mantuvieron así, besándose y bailando durante ratos. En otro lugar, Yorie se encontraba platicando con su amiga Yura, que momentos después que Sesshoumaru jalo a Rin, salio Yura al rescate, para seguir bailando con el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End FlashBack -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Colocándose un pijama de telas suaves y coquetas, donde la parte superior tenía unos finos tiritos en color morado, y un corto short del mismo color. Su cabeza con melena azabache caía pesadamente a las almohadas de pluma y justo ahí, la angelita de mirada esmeralda, derrotada caía en el mundo de sueños del dios Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**7.25PM**

Dando una sonrisa a todos los compañeros que la saludaban, Rin se dirigía a su salón donde recibiría en su primera hora, la clase de Algebra. Su amiga Kagome como siempre, se la encontró buscando sus libros en el casillero, que estaba muy cerca de esta aula.

"buenos días amiga!"

"buenos días Rin, como te fue anoche?"

"bien, ya le dije a Sango y a Miroku, y pues… se encelo con Yorie… -sonó la campana, talvez para salvarla de algo que algo no debía comentar, su amiga Kagome talvez le diría algo que, ella aunque mucho negara, fuera cierto, talvez…- pero esa historia te la cuento después," sonrió y volvió a comentar "lista?".

"yeah, entremos,"

Al entrar al aula, sus más allegados amigos, Ryo, Rei, y Houjo las recibieron con una sonrisa. Se sentaron en su bolita, justamente en medio de esos amigos para platicar con ellos antes de empezar la clase. Solo pudieron platicar solo unos instantes, porque después de eso, llego el maestro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**9AM**

"pues con esto terminamos la clase, pueden retirarse… -los alumnos toman sus cosas y las comienzan a meter en sus mochilas – no se les olvide el requisito para el examen de mañana," dijo un maestro de viejas facciones.

Al salir, las alumnas Higurashi y Sakura se dirigían acompañadas de sus compañeros a las instalaciones de la biblioteca del lugar. Houjo un joven alto, un tanto fornido y con ojos castaños, venia platicando con la joven Higurashi. Al parecer, y después de todos estos años jamás se a dado por vencido por ella, aun sabiendo que la linda chica Higurashi tiene novio, y comprometida a casarse, esto ultimo no dado por hecho por el (N/a: en pocas palabras, el imbecil todavía no sabe!... jajajaja xD)… pero… las esperanzas nunca mueren… cierto?...

Del lado derecho de la chica Higurashi, venia una dulce angelita de mirada esmeralda, que venia platicando con dos apuestos, altos y fornidos jóvenes con mirada azulada y cabello un tanto rubio, gemelos, Ryo y Rei. Ninguno de ellos concientes de lo que en un poco mas de tiempo podría suceder.

A varios metros de ahí, se encontraba un guapo joven de mirada ambarina, que con mirada escudriñante, veia a la bolita de jóvenes aproximarse a su ubicación. De inmediato, entro a aquella desierta biblioteca, que próximamente estaría ocupada por 5 estudiantes, y un espía…

Minutos mas tarde, los cinco estudiantes se acomodaron en una espaciosa mesa, dejando libros y otros artículos en ella para comenzar a estudiar, como siempre lo hacían. En otro lado de la biblioteca, unos ojos ambarinos miraban furtivos hacia aquella chica de esmeralda mirada que estudiaba cercana al los apuestos gemelos.

Camino a las cercanías de ellos, escondido entre los matorrales de libros… estantes… perdón… para ser un gran espía necesitaba buenos escondites, y esos eran en verdad muy buenos. Los gemelos y Rin, se pararon disculpándose para buscar un par de libros y dejaron a Kagome y Houjo solos. Aunque a el no le importaba lo que pasaba con la novia de su hermano, por el momento la cuidaría a ella también, pues claramente se veían las intenciones del chico al lado de su próxima cuñada.

Los gemelos y Rin, se dirigieron directamente hacia los estantes donde se encontraba un dichoso novio psicópata, que tan solo con tenerla cerca se sentía feliz y mucho mejor. Los gemelos buscaban hacia el lado derecho de los estantes, y Rin del lado izquierdo, donde el se encontraba aguantando la respiración, y esto sin saberlo el mismo.

No muy lejos de ella se encontraban los gemelos buscando los libros, y al quitar unos cuantos, vieron una sombra que se dirigía a Rin, pero no sospecharon nada malo. Siendo una biblioteca, la gente debía de ser sumamente callada al hacer algún movimiento. Al quitar un libro del estante, Rin vio una gran sombra y con unos ENORMES OJOS DORADOS, con esto dio un grito, advirtiendo a los gemelos y con ello, puso una mano en su pecho y de ahí, como un costal de papas al suelo cayó.

Al ver que los gemelos rápidamente iban hacia aquel lugar, par a rescatar a Rin de un certero golpe en el suelo, salio lo mas rápido y silencioso posible de aquel lugar, sabiendo muy bien, que Rin se enfadaría muchísimo con el, por haberla asustado, y mas por provocarle un desmayo… Rey y Ryo rápidamente la sostuvieron para que no cayera directamente al suelo, y de ahí, la llevaron cargando a la enfermería donde ahí retomaría el sentido.

Al pasar, Kagome y Houjo al verlos cargando a Rin, en sus caras se mostró preocupación y duda acerca de aquel desmayo. En silencio recogieron las cosas de todos, tomaron las mochilas y los siguieron rápidamente, para saber el estado de Rin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un par de horas mas tarde…. **

El provocador del desmayo de Rin, seguía dando vueltas por los pasillos del gran campus, esperando ver a su linda novia y a sus compañeros. Mientras tanto, había puesto una ligera trampa en el suelo, para que cayeran el par de gemelos que habían sostenido a Rin algunas horas antes… por haberse osado a tocarla, cuando el no esta presente, aunque todo eran celos por no saberse esta ahí.

Después de varios minutos, los amigos de Rin y la mismísima Rin se dirigían a comer a la cafetería que no se encontraba muy lejos del punto donde se encontraba la 'ligera' trampa que había puesto. La trampa consistía en un hoyo de gran profundidad donde seguramente caerían el par de hermanos.

"oye Kagome, que comeremos?" preguntaba inconscientemente Ryo, que de por si ya hacia ruidos raros su estomago del hambre.

"lo que quieras Ryo, apresurémonos," decía Kagome apresurada al escuchar el estomago latoso de Ryo.

Al momento de pasar por la susodicha trampa, se intercambiaron los papeles. La trampa estaba hecha precisamente para el supuesto peso de los hermanos que fornidos, es de suponer que se caerían más rápido en la trampa… pero no para que pasaran Kagome y Rin, que por cierto se dirigían lo más rápido que podían a la cafetería del lugar junto con sus amigos.

Al verse en tal situación, si, SU TRAMPA NO HABIA FUNCIONADO, y eso le crispaba el cuerpo, "Como Fuc·"·$&·$& no funciono?", se pregunto en voz alta dirigiéndose a la mentada trampa. "Kuso… Y mas ··$&·$&"!" maldecía una y otra vez en su mente. Al funcionar, de hacerlo, las chicas de alguna forma u otra manera, aunque la trampa fuera diseñada para mucho peso de todas formas caerían o no?..._ 'Pero… Que paso?' _... esa era una de las preguntas que pasaban por la excitada y sorprendida mente del apuesto joven de mirada ambarina.

Toco la trampa viendo como estaba puesta… "esta en perfectas condiciones, pero entonces que paso?" se preguntaba a el mismo poniendo mas peso en aquella trampa. Al sentir que no pasaba nada, dio un paso en ella, y aun… nada… comenzó a brincar sin sentir absolutamente nada de movimiento en aquel pedazo de hojas y tierra juntas. Al dar un paso mas en aquella trampa…

"PUMP!"

si, cayo en ella.

"que ·$!·$&"$/$/" decía enojado viendo la luz que muy apenas pasaba por el profundo hoyo.

"ahora como ··"/W$T/QE/W$TQ$ voy a salir de aquí?"

"KUSOOOOO"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jajajajaja en nuestro siguiente capitulo…  
**Novio Psicópata… la cena…**  
No se lo pierdan, en la misma hora y canal… jijiji XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Este capitulo salio al horno con… 9 paginas!... **

**Author's Note: **jajajajaja lo ultimo estuvo cura, muahahahahaha sobrz, no se olviden de darle una hojeada a "Cambios Inesperados," Yaoi, Yuugi OH- SetoXJoey… la pagina esta en mi profile… sean bienvenidos a leer esta gran historia, comenzada con mi sensei, y ahora le estoy siguiendo yo… espero que puedan hacerlo… Bueno, se me cuidan bastante mucho y ahí me envían su review!...

Au Revoir!

_HawkAngel_


	3. En la cena

"Novio Psicópata"  
De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Disclaimer: "**lo dejaría todo porque me lo dieran… mi tiempo, mi pasado, mi religión… Sessh-sama!... ;;U"

**Summary: **AU SessRin, Mini Serie de 3-Shots! Siempre quise ver a Sesshoumaru celoso… pero psicópata?... Descúbranlo… PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

**Spoiler**: A que nivel de puede llegar Sesshoumaru estando celoso?... solo un psicópata sabe lo que hay que hacer…

**Pareja**: Sesshoumaru x Rin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

**Author's Note**: Sorrys por no actualizar rápido, pero tenemos problemas técnicos, y mi maquina se descompuso, y no puedo sacar nada de información de ahí… al igual ke en el fic de "bailamos?" el capitulo ke tenia adelantado y completo, no lo pude sacar de ahí, y bueno… en esta marina en al ke estoy ahora solo tengo unos cuantos pedazos y me falta una ke otra hojilla para acabarlo… pero creo ke la inspiración no será la misma… pero bueno… no tengo mucho ke decir, solo que muchas gracias por todos los comentarios ke le han dado a este fic… también muchas gracias por el apoyo, y de nueva cuenta, no se olviden al ultimo de mandar su lindo…REVIEW!

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**Capitulo 3**

"**Novio Psicópata: En la cena"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Martes… En el 25avo piso de un gran edificio de una empresa sumamente famosa… **

Se encontraba un hombre de gran hermosura sentado en una silla de cuero negro, del más fino que se podía encontrar… Estaba cavilando acerca de las muchas cosas que pasaron en las últimas semanas… Habían pasado algunas semanas desde aquel trágico accidente, en donde nuestro protagonista psicópata habia caído en una de sus propias trampas. Ahora, tenía que pasar por una gran prueba… pedirle a Rin que fuera su esposa y madre de sus próximos hijos…

Habia preparado todo con anticipación… conseguir un hermoso restaurante donde se pudiera respirar una tranquilidad infinita, y por supuesto que el ambiente sea el indicado… una romántica vista hacia la luna y estrellas… no importaba el costo, solo quería lo mejor para que ella aceptara ante todo y sin titubear. El hermoso restaurante era italiano y tenía una gran vista, por su hermoso y decorado balcón. Solo esperaba que, después de las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, fueran olvidadas y que su hermosa Rin le dijera que si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Entre otra parte… Universidad… Cafetería**

Un par de jóvenes y hermosas morenas estaban sentadas y platicando amenamente tomando un par de sodas. La morena de mirada esmeralda se quedo en un silencio que a su amiga le pareció algo extraño, pero aun así, no le pregunto nada, solo esperaba a ke ella le dijera todo a su tiempo y ahí fue cuando la morena de vivaces ojos verdes exclamó.

"Kagome.chan?" preguntaba nerviosa y mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

"si, Rin?"

"creo que Sesshoumaru me va a pedir que me case con el,"

"y como lo sabes?" preguntó con mucho interés en sus palabras.

"pues… ha estado mas tranquilo y menos celoso que de lo normal… por eso sospecho que se trae algo entre manos,"

"eso piensas?"

"si,"

"bueno pues esperemos que lo que digas sea cierto… pero a todo esto, lo amas demasiado para casarte con el,"

"pues… a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado, yo lo amo muchísimo… y pues por otra parte aunque se ke su amor es algo enfermizo, yo se que me ama…"

"en la última parte tienes toda la razón," dijo Kagome y de ahí el par de jóvenes empezaron a reírse cuales niñas chiquitas.

"Rin!"

"dime Jakotsu?" preguntaba Rin con una sonrisa, puesto que Jakotsu era muy amigo de ella. Jakotsu, era un hombre guapo, alto, fornido y de muy buenos modales. Varias veces estaban platicando muy a gusto con el y Sesshoumaru se puso celoso puesto que Jakotsu era muy guapo y sabia envolver a Rin en un ambiente de tranquilidad y frescura. Pero cuando se entero que Jakotsu tenía pareja, y además era Bankotsu… y que por supuesto era 100 porcierto gay, el giro entre ellos cambio demasiado.

"no has visto a mi Koi, Bankotsu?"

"mmm…" pensó y fue cuando recordó algo, "lo vi en la barra de comidas; corre y alcánzalo, y vengan a comer con nosotras,"

"muchas gracias, y claro, venimos con ustedes," decía Jakotsu muy feliz, puesto que ya habia encontrado a su kanai. Después de que el chico fornido fuera en busca de su pareja, el par de ojos azules de Kagome se dirigieron hacia Jakotsu y Bankotsu que ya se dirigían sus miradas.

"Se ven lindos no crees?"

"si, claro que si, son una lindura, me acuerdo de aquella vez que Sesshoumaru se puso celoso de Jakotsu,"

"enserio?"

"si, no te conté?" preguntaba Rin con cara de duda.

"pues que yo recuerde no," decía Kagome sin mas.

"esta bien, mientras llegan te la cuento," El par de amigas comenzaron a platicar de nuevo, hablando sobre aquel hombre que tenia unos celos inimaginables.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, un tipo alto, de hermosos ojos ámbar y rubio estornudaba cada vez que mencionaban su nombre.

"Quien estará hablando tanto de mi?" preguntaba Sesshoumaru, tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, para después continuar con su segundo trabajo, además de espiar a su linda novia; Era encargarse de las empresas que algún día después del fallecimiento de su señor padre, empezó a hacerse cargo de ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras tanto… **

"Ban!" gritaba Jakotsu desde un puesto muy lejano pero que desde ese mismo punto se podía divisar la barra de comidas.

Un hombre de blanca tez y con un raro tatuaje, divisaban hacia todos lados, para ver de quien era la melodiosa voz que escuchaba y lo llamaba.

"Jankotsu, koi saliste temprano de tus clases?"

"claro," decía acercándose a el, y dándole un beso fugaz en sus labios.

"Rin y Kagome nos invitaron a sentarnos en su mesa, vamos con ellas, apresúrate mi lindo kanai,"

"claro"

El par de chicos robustos se hicieron cargo de sus comidas, y se dirigieron tranquilamente donde se encontraban un par de morenas muertas de la risa por alguna anécdota que se estaban contando.

"enserio hizo eso?" decía Kagome, hecha las lagrimas de la risa.

"si, yo hasta estos momentos no me lo creo te he de decir,"

"Kami como sobrevives con el,"

"el amor, el amor,"

"bien chicas, de que hablan, cuéntenos el chiste para reírnos nosotros también" decía Jakotsu con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Jakotsu, te acuerdas de aquella vez que Sesshoumaru pensó que me estabas coqueteando?"

"mmm…," pensó un momento hasta que aquel satírico momento vino a su mente y de ahí comenzó a reírse "claro, fue la mejor partida de celos que he visto por el momento,"

"enserio estuvo, demasiado demasiado chistoso," dijo Jakotsu para estallar de nueva cuenta con la risa, seguido de su kanai; Bankotsu, que habia estado solo unos momentos presentes de aquella anécdota que sus amigas decían.

Pasaron mas minutos platicando hasta que el reloj alarma de Kagome les decía a ambas, que tenian ya que regresar de sus clases, porque la maestra que les tocaba después del almuerzo, era muy estricta y además le gustaba la puntualidad ante todo.

"lo siento chicos, no tenemos que retirar un poco temprano…," decía Rin sin mas que decir, quería seguir la platica, pero esa maestra daba una lata…

"no se apuren, en otra ocasión será," dijo Bankotsu.

"les toca la vieja bruja verdad?" preguntó curioso Jankotsu y a lo cual recibió un movimiento afirmativo de ambas chicas. "entonces apresúrense, que con esa vieja bruja no se juega con el tiempo, y lo aprendí de muy mala forma," decía Bankotsu acordándose de aquella vez que aprendió eso de la vieja buitre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**flashback**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaba un par de minutos tarde a la clase más importante que tenia por el momento, al querer entrar por la puerta una mano con arrugas detenía su paso.

"Jovencito,"

"buenas tardes, podría pasar a tomar clase,"

"2 minutos tarde," decía fijándose a su reloj.

"Pero son solo dos minutos profesora," decía insistente pues quería tomar la clase.

"Creo que son 2 minutos suficientes como para decirle que no pueda pasar,"

"pero-o," dicho esto, la puerta se cerro fuertemente en su cara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End Flashback**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Córranle," decía temeroso Jankotsu a lo que podrían pasar sus amigas.

"Si, no te apures lo haremos," dijo de inmediato Kagome, tomando todo, y corriendo al igual que Rin para entrar a su respectivo salón.

Por fortuna llegaron temprano a su clase y no tuvieron que pasar por lo mismo que paso Jankotsu en su tiempo de tener clases con la buitre. De ahí en fuera, las clases transcurrieron de forma normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **2 Días Después, Viernes** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño teléfono celular sonaba una y otra vez hasta que la dueña de aquel susodicho aparato lo contesto.

"Mushi Mushi?" (Bueno?)

"Rin,"

"Sess me da gusto escucharte, quiero-," cuando iba a decir su orden el interlocutor la interrumpió.

"Te invito a cenar esta noche… formal… ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar… pasare por ti a las 7…,"

"Si, claro…," dijo sin mucho animo puesto que su querido novio se escuchaba ocupado.

"Preciosa, te amo… recuérdalo,"

"claro, yo también," dicho esto, su novio corto la llamada, pero las ultimas palabras dichas por el fueron un consuelo a su animo.

Un rato después decidió avisarle a sus amigos que iría a cenar con Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome…"

"si, Rin?"

"Creo que no podré ir con ustedes a la cena,"

"Que lastima… pero será para la próxima verdad," -

"Claro, si esta vez Sesshoumaru me dejará hablar, pero si, será para la próxima,"

"esta bien, nos vemos,"

"si, ja ne!" dicho esto ambas se amigas colgaron para arreglarse, se acercaba la hora en la que vería a su querido novio, que como siempre traería mas de una sorpresa para su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **7 de la noche** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ding dong… _

Viéndose una última vez al espejo, y viendo que tan bien habia quedado con su lindo vestido negro, con detalles de pedrería en color verde puestos estratégicamente en el vestido, haciéndola lucir hermosa y perfecta para la noche. También la acompañaban unas bellas zapatillas de raso y pedrería negra que hacían contraste con su vestido, y acompañada de un fino maquillaje en color verde que resaltaba la belleza y finas curvas de su cara, y enmarcando mas su hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta para mostrar a un radiante y apuesto novio de ojos ámbar. El vestía un traje negro ajustando todo lo varonil que era, camisa negra y tenia una sonrisa cautivadora en su rostro, y sus ojos ámbar chispeando de felicidad. El al verla comenzó a salivar de tanta belleza junta en tan solo una mujer.

"Preciosa…" dijo para darle un ramo de rosas y besarla tiernamente en los labios.

"Muchas gracias, Sessh," decía ella sin aliento después de aquel tierno y a la vez apasionado beso, dejando las rosas estratégicamente en un jarrón, preparado anteriormente por ella. El jarrón se encontraba alado del espejo en donde ella antes habia visto su presencia antes de abrir. Como era costumbre, Sesshoumaru siempre traía rosas de regalo para ella cuando iban a salir a lugares formales. Traía regalos cuando la veía?... si, eran pequeños, pero a la vez muy hermosos.

"lista para irnos?", preguntaba formalmente el apuesto caballero de hermosa mirada ámbar.

"Claro vamos," tomando su bolso, cerro la puerta y tomados de las manos fueron directo al convertible estacionado al frente de la casa de la doncella.

En el trayecto iban conversando animadamente y dándose besos en determinados tiempos en donde el semáforo detenía la circulación. Después de algunos minutos llegaron a un famoso y hermoso restaurante italiano.

"Italiano Sessh?" preguntaba Rin con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Solo quería cambiar el rumbo en la cena," decía tomando a Rin en sus brazos y depositando un tierno beso en sus suaves labios.

El Maître del lugar los recibió amablemente y los dirigió a su mesa que ya estaba reservada desde algunas semanas atrás y que ya en estos momentos estaba todo en perfecto orden.

La hermosa vista de la ciudad se encontraba a la vista de sus esmeraldas ojos, el brillo en ellos era sin igual y esto pudo ser captado con gran emoción en la mirada ambarina. La tomo en sus brazos de sorpresa y comenzó a besarla ante las luces que desplegaban los faroles y toda pequeña luz en esa enorme ciudad.

Se sentaron cómodamente y pidieron la carta al Maître que se encargaba de atenderlos y que se sintieran a gusto en el lugar. Siendo un finísimo empresario, pidió la mejor botella de vino que tenian en el lugar, y bebieron unas cuantas copas antes de la riquísima cena que les presentaban.

Conversaban de todas las cosas que les habían ocurrido mientras no se habían visto. Se habían comunicado muchas veces, pero no se podían contar todo, debido al trabajo de el, ó la universidad de ella. Pasando cerca de la media noche, el par de enamorados tomados de la mano, El decía cosas en voz baja que a la morena de ojos verdes la ponían rojísima. La manera en que se besaban era autentica y llamaba la atención de todas las personas presentes en el lugar de dicho restaurant. Era tan electrizante el amor entre ellos que no podían dejar de verlos.

Minutos después de haber pedido la cuenta, un joven de gran apariencia con ojos azules pasaba vendiendo rosas a los presentes, y sin dudarlo, lo detuvo para comprarle una rosa al amor de su vida. Ella ensisimada con las atenciones de su novio, veía las rosas en la canasta que portaba el joven, y no miro la mirada de insistencia que le hacia el joven. Cuando levanto la mirada, un par de mirar azulada y otra ambarina la veían ensisimada.

"Muchas gracias Sessh," decía ella tomando la rosa que su novio le habia regalado y oliendo el dulce y embriagante olor que emanaba de ella.

"Por nada preciosa," decía el viendo aquellas pupilas esmeraldas brillas con una intensidad inmensa.

El joven sin quedarse atrás, llamo la atención de Rin, y dijo unas cuantas palabras… "una rosa para una hermosa dama," dijo entregándole otra rosa de un tono mas claro, que la roja que Sesshoumaru habia tomado. "cortesía de la casa, dulce dama,"

Ella sin chistar, tomo el regalo, aceptándolo con gusto, al tomar la rosa, El joven tomo su mano, y deposito un beso en gesto amable. Ella solamente se quedo sonriendo y con un modesto gracias, tomo la rosa y la puso alado de la que le habían regalado con anterioridad, y puso esa misma mano encima de la de su novio que se veía extendida en aquella mesa.

Pasaron los minutos y el Maître del lugar llego con la cuenta y sin chistar, Sesshoumaru dio una tarjeta platino para pagar por aquella lujosa y muy bonita cena. El fuego en la marida ambarina no acababa, y después de que aquel quien habia besado a su novia se habia ido, pasaron algunos minutos para que le decidiera irse a dar una parada al tocador.

"En un momento vuelvo, Rin,"

"si, no hay problema Sessh," dijo ella segura y con una exquisita sonrisa en su rostro.

Parándose con el perfil de todo un caballero, busco disimuladamente aquel joven que habia osado tocar y besar la mano de su todavía novia, y ahí lo encontró… Justamente en el lugar donde le habia indicado a su novia que se iba a dirigir, al tocador de Hombres.  
Se dirigió con sigiloso cual tigre, y al ver salir a aquel joven, lo aventó hacia el mismo lugar, y ahí mismo, en el tocador, le dio un puñetazo en la cara para dejar atontado a su contrincante. El mismo joven, pregunto a que se debía tanta "amabilidad" de su parte, y el solo contesto con "por besar la mano de mi novia, y enfrente de su próximo prometido,", después, siguió ese interrogatorio con más y más golpes. Comenzó a golpearlo de distintas formas, incluso a llegar a los punta pies, hasta dejarlo inconsciente totalmente.

Fue en tan poco tiempo en el que tuvo que dejarlo inconsciente, que se hizo el "tonto," por algunos momentos, para lavarse las manos, secárselas, y salir de ese lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

La cuenta que en momento antes se habia pagado, tomo la tarjeta que estaba encima de una pequeña cajita, y ahí mismo deposito unas monedas y un billete para dejarle de propina al mozo, y como si nada, tomo la mano de su querida novia para salir del lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado. Subieron al convertible negro, y se dirigieron a una sorpresa que el ya tenia preparada desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Sessh a donde vamos?"

"a una sorpresa…"

"enserio?"

"si, preciosa,"

"muchas gracias, pero dime, que es esa famosa sorpresa?" preguntaba ella con unos ojos extremadamente brillosos y de enorme tamaño.

Al ver los ojos que su novia estaba haciendo, se controlo lo más que pudo para no revelar la hermosa sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

"Lo unico que te puedo decir que hagas, es esperar a que lleguemos,"

"mmm… esta bien,"

Tomaron rumbo a la carretera, y a Rin se le hacia mas y mas extraño. Solo quedaba saber, a donde la llevaría…

30 minutos mas tarde, por las ventanas de aquel carro convertible, se escuchaban las olas… La habia traído al mar?...

"Llegamos preciosa," como todo un caballero, salio primero del lujoso auto, para abrirle la puerta a su linda dama. Ella al salir, sintió uno de los primeros escalofríos que sentiría en la noche. Estaba un poco fresco y además por el ambiente húmedo, se daba una noche fría en aquella parte donde la arena yacía tocada por las olas del mar.

"Preciosa, cierra los ojos…," dijo para sacar una pañoleta negra de su bolsillo y colocárselo delicadamente por los ojos.

"Sessh!" decía con voz emocionada "a donde me llevas?"

"a donde mas?"

"al mar?"

"exacto… inteligente y hermosa… como me gusta,"

"…" sus mejillas rojas delataban la situación de aquella frase dicha con dulzura y amor.

Llegaron a una parte donde la arena era tan suave, cual brisa del viento, y ahí, habia una manta, y en el medio de esta se encontraba un arreglo floral, un pequeño sobre, y en la punta de aquel dicho arreglo, el anillo de compromiso. Aquella tela en medio de la brisa y las olas del mar, ahí era donde podrían sentarse y donde ahí también podría hacerla su prometida, su esposa.

Murmurando en su oído, dijo que después de quitar la pañoleta de sus ojos, los mantuviera cerrados, y poco a poco fuera descubriendo la sorpresa. Atenta a todo lo que el le decía, al quitarle la pañoleta, solo esperaba aquellas dulces palabras para indicarle que abriera de una buena vez aquellos ojos esmeraldas que el tanto amaba.

"Puedes abrir los ojos ahora," dijo con una voz tan calida, tan sensual, que todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquella melosa voz.

Poco a poco sus ojos fue abriendo para encontrar un arreglo floral de lo más hermoso… en la punta de aquellas flores, en la rosa mas roja y hermosa que habia visto, se encontraba un anillo incrustado con una piedra color esmeralda y el anillo de hermoso platino. En una flor lateral, se encontraba una pequeña tarjeta, y escrita de puño y letra de su amado, se encontraban incrustadas estas palabras…

"quieres casarte conmigo?"

La voz de su amado Sesshoumaru, se escuchaba al compás de cómo leía aquellas preguntas en voz alta. El lo suponía, siempre lo hacia, cuando le regalaba algo, siempre venia con una tarjeta, la cual, la leía en voz alta.

Leer aquellas palabras era tan mágico, que la transportaron de un lugar a otro en tan solo un instante. Abrazándolo fuertemente, de aquellas perlas esmeraldas comenzaron a caer lagrimas de felicidad… No se lo esperaba así… ni este tiempo… Ese era su sueño… casarse feliz y muy enamorada.

Sesshoumaru viendo aquellas lagrimas de felicidad, tomo el anillo, y pregunto de nueva cuenta que si quería ser su esposa, y para aquella pregunta su respuesta fue un feliz 'si'. Poniendo el anillo en el respectivo dedo, se besaron y abrazaron durante mucho tiempo que para ellos era la eternidad… Hablaron sobre muchas cosas, sobre las cosas a planear, y lo mucho que tenian que cambiar entre ellos para que las cosas fueran a resultar bien. Todo incluya aquellos celos de Sesshoumaru, que en el instante que ella dijo que si, a ser su esposa terminaron… Ella, tenia miedo de que podría ser igual ó peor aquellos celos enfermizos que tenia el. Sesshoumaru aseguro que no quiera perderla y que por eso actuaba así… con unos celos enfermizos e incontrolables.

Pasaron las horas, y el cansancio les fue ganando. Ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos, y el la cargo para una gran mansión que ella no diviso por lo de aquella pañoleta en sus ojos al entrar a la propiedad.

Camino por los pasillos de aquella mansión playera, y entro a una habitación donde la deposito suavemente para no despertarla. Quito los zapatos, y las argollas que traía en las manos, para dejarla descansar un poco mas ligera. En cuanto a el, se quito saco y zapatos para descansar junto a ella, para que en la mañana no tuviera que molestarse en buscarlo en aquella gran mansión que antiguamente era la mansión de descanso de su difunto padre.

Al subir para la mansión se quedo pensando en aquel joven que oso tocar a su ahora prometida… y se quedo pensando… y no llego a nada, solo lo dejo igual… algún día se lo diría… si, algún día…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la mañana siguiente**, Al despertar tuvo la gran visión de unos ojos dorados admirándola amorosamente, al recordar la noche anterior se abrazo a el con fuerza, y diciéndole al odio lo mucho que lo amaba, comenzaron de nueva cuenta el día.

**Pasaron varios meses** para planear la boda, desde la más mínima cosa hasta la lista de invitados. Durante aquellos meses los novios tuvieron poco tiempo para planear, al final, las listas de invitados, se juntaron y invitaron a esas personas, Fueran y quien sean, fueron invitados.

**La facultad de la joven terminaba** y se realizo la graduación, como su pareja llevo a su lindo prometido, y ahí dieron unas buenas clases de baile para todos. Puesto que bailaban tan bien, y tenian practica bailando cualquier tipo de música, dilataron las pupilas de cada persona en la pista de baile.

Algunos días después, la joven prometida buscaba trabajo en una de las mejores empresas del país, y como lo supuso el trabajo fue de ella, puesto que su prometido, era el jefe de aquella comprometedora compañía.

Después, **El día de la boda se acercaba más y más**, y como debía ser, las despedidas de solteros se hacían. Para el lado femenino, la organizadora fue Kagome, y se contrataron Streepers para dilatar y que disfrutara la pupila femenina. Para el lado masculino, el organizador fue el celebre hermano menor, Inuyasha, contrato a algunas bailarinas, y el novio, no muy contento con eso, se dedico a ver el show, sin salivar y sin mostrar interés alguno con las famosas bailarinas contratadas. Sin duda alguna, al día siguiente el par de novios estaban preparándose para todo el ajetreo que iban a recibir en el día. A primera hora, el arreglo de ellos mismos, luego la sesión de fotos. Momentos después una ligera comida ellos solos, y de ahí a la iglesia y lo que seria la recepción.

En la iglesia, fue un momento demasiado emotivo para ambos, Rin, lloraba de felicidad, y el derramo algunas lagrimas por la misma emoción. La mayoría de las mujeres presentes en aquella privada misa, lloraron de felicidad al ver a los novios, tan contentos y felices de estar juntos, de ahí a la eternidad.

La fiesta, habia transcurrido de maravilla, todos los invitados estaban maravillados ante la belleza y todo lo que ocurría en aquel salón para fiestas. Termino todo, lanzando el ramo, y el par de enamorados metiéndose a la limosina del famoso magnate. Se dirigieron a una famosa isla al este de Estados Unidos… la famosa Hawai… donde ahí pasarían una linda luna de miel… donde habría mucha miel que compartir.

Habia algunos momentos en los que pensaba decirle a su esposa de aquella golpiza que le propicio a aquel joven de mirada azul… y lo seguia pensando…

y Talvez… algún día… se lo diría…

----**FIN---

* * *

**

Este último capitulo salio al horno con… 14 Paginas!

**Nota de la Autora: **lo siento demasiado en haberme tardado en postear este ultimo capitulo de nuestro querido Novio… la situación es esta… mi maquina esta descompuesta, y ahí venia este capitulo casi terminado… esto fue lo unico que pude rescatar de aquel capitulo… lo unico que me acordaba… pero bueno, creo que quedo mucho mejor este cap… jejejeje bueno, ojala le puedan dar, o mejor dicho que me merezca un comentario a este atareado fic… y espero verlos en "bailamos?", que al igual que este fic, ando rescatando los capítulos que tenia terminados en mi maquina… me retiro… se me cuidan!

_HawkAngel_


End file.
